DE 196 32 393 A1 discloses that these so-called nanopowders cannot be poured without problems, so that, for example, external feeding into a PVD process is problematic. Provision is therefore made for the powders not to be used as the source material for feeding into PVD processes but, in fact, for the nanoparticles to be produced in situ within the PVD process. For this purpose, suitable source substances must be fed into the PVD process (physical vapor deposition) for the nanoparticles to be produced.